Traditionally, information associated with items have displayed to users browsing the items, purchasing the items, etc. Oftentimes, item information is displayed upon a user selecting to view an item on a webpage, searching for an item via a webpage (e.g. of a search engine, retail website, etc.). Unfortunately, many drawbacks exist for providing comparisons of information associated with one item with information associated with another item.
For example, a user may be overloaded with the amount of information provided in a full comparison of different items. Additionally, by way of example, a user is conventionally required to select both items to be compared (e.g. via checkboxes next to each of each such items) and to further select a command (e.g. comparison button, etc.) for the selected items to be compared. The information associated with the items is then retrieved and compared upon the selection thereof, such that the comparison may be provided to the users. Thus, providing comparisons of items has conventionally be inefficient, for example, by requiring multiple manual selections by the user, by reducing system performance due to multiple interfaces being opened to receive the multiple manual selections, by requiring processing to be performed on the selected items in order to generate the comparison (e.g. resulting in consumption of time, resources, etc.), etc.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.